Brains Over Bronze
by Saiyangrl3
Summary: Sasuke has left the village, and Sakura still feels like she is watching Sasuke and Naruto from behind. But Sakura learns that sometimes brains can be better than muscles. Or even the possiblity that she might not be a nija but a saiyan! Enjoy.
1. Deeper Realizations

Title BrainsOver Bronze

Hello this is my second Fan Fic.It is a dedication to Sakura fromNaruto.

I do not own Naruto orany of the characters

Summery: This story takes place right after Sasuke leaves the village, and it is my was of showing how Sakura is getting stronger.

Please enjoy and if anything is totally off tell me.

* * *

A Sakura fan fic

Chapter 1 Deeper Realizations

"I have always watch Sasuke and Naruto from the background. I've seen how they have grown, how they have gotten more powerful, more skillful, everyday.

Yet I still just watch from behind.

Being protected, not truly being loved.

I really just don't know anymore. Sasuke is gone. I guess it is truly over for the both of us.

What will I do now? What is my meaning, my goals, what does my heart say about all this? Maybe…maybe I should look… in my heart… and mind."

It was 3:00 in the morning, a few days after Sasuke had left the village. Sakura was lying in her bed, deep in thought.

"I should really get some sleep", Sakura thought to herself. She could hear her parents sleeping in the room next to hers, and had a feeling of safety swept over her. It was always comforting to know that her family was near.

But there was something else about Sakura that no one knew about. It was her deepest, darkest secret. She lived with it her whole life, and will live with it for the rest of her life as well. This ability that was inside her was freighting, and she was afraid to use it. One night long ago she swore to herself to never use this ability, until now.

* * *

Next Day 

Sakura got up the next morning, a little later than usual because she did not get that much sleep that night. She gathered her things for the day, a snack, and her kunai's, and quickly looked in the mirror before leaving; making sure she looked ok. Then she headed out the door to the bridge in the village to meet Naruto. Since Sasuke had left Sakura and Naruto started to train more and did some missions as well.

As Sakura went outside she was temporally blinded by the sun. It was a beautiful spring day, and everyone was out and about. She stated to head in the direction of the bridge, wondering if Naruto was even up yet. She knew how much of a deep sleeper Naruto was. But she let it go and decided to take her time going to the bridge.

But on the way there Sakura started to really slow down. More than she had intended to.

"Ah, my head is really starting to hurt." Sakura thought her herself. "This is weird I really don't get headaches that much, but this one really hurts."

Sakura could feel herself swaying and loosing balance. But she was able to shake it off.

"Wow that was weird!" She said out load. She decided to forget about it and kept going.

"It must have been from the lack of sleep" she concluded to herself.

A little while later she reached the bridge, and was not a surprised at all to her to see that Naruto was late again. Seeing that she would have some time to spare, Sakura decided to wait there instead of going all the way to Naruto's house to wake him up.

"Naruto can be so annoying; he is always making me wait around." She said as she folded her arms.

But just as the words were leaving her mouth she realized something.

"That must be how Sasuke feels about me!" she whispered to her self. At that moment she felt alone and sadden. It felt like a little cloud had suddenly appeared over her, and only around her.

Just them as she almost lost herself in her own thoughts she heard the yelling of her name.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!"

She looked over just in time to see a blond hair boy wearing an orange jumper running over to her. Instantly she knew it was Naruto and was actually glad to see him, she was getting pretty lonely.

"Good morn-" Naruto started to say but was cut off. He was interrupted with Sakura's fist hitting his head.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I GIVE YOU A SPECIFIC TIME TO BE HERE AND YOU ARE LATE. PROBABLY SLEEPING IN YOU LAZY BAKA!" She then continued to smash Naruto in the head till she thought that he had enough, and then she let him go and proceeded to lecture him.

"Naruto, sensei said to meet him here in the morning; so I gave a specific time. What if he came and you weren't here. That is so rude Naruto." She said folding her arms once again.

"Like it really matters you know as much as I do that he is always late. So I decided to take my time." Naruto said with a big grin.

Sakura couldn't really argue back on this one because as odd as it was Naruto was right. Their sensei was always really late, and she knew it too.

"That is besides the point Naruto, you have to learn to be a little more punctual." But before Sakura could finish her lecture she started to get that same head ach again. But this time it was much worse, much, much worse.

It felt all of a sudden like her head was on overdrive. She couldn't see straight, or hear Naruto's voice. Her head was hurting so bad she almost thought that she was being stabbed with a thousand kunai's, all over her body. She couldn't concentrate, but she started to hear all theses different voices in her head. Some were normal conversations, and some were sad, happy, mad, and screaming voices, all ringing in her head. She couldn't take it. All she remembered seeing was Naruto's worried expression, and then she blacked out.

To Be Continued...

OhI hope that you are liking it from Saiyangrl3


	2. It’s Just A Head Ach

Well I hope that you like the first chapter more will be coming soon. so here is the next chapter. FromSaiyangrl3

* * *

A Sakura fan fic

Chapter 2 It's Just A Head Ach

As Sakura started to come to her senses she tried to remember what had happened. Were they attached? Or well she couldn't really figure it out yet. But one thing was for sure, she did know was that her head really did hurt.

Sakura started to wake up in the Hidden Leave village hospital. By her bed side was Naruto and their sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Both were eager to see if she was all right.

"What happened?" Sakura said groggily as she started to sit up in her bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Well you were lecturing me as always about being late; then you started to act weird, and were losing your balance. Then you started holding your head, and started mumbling about something. And then you fainted." Naruto said looking sad stricken.

"So I became your knight in shinning armor and carried you to the hospital, oh ya then I had a nurse call sensei." Naruto finished looking at his sensei for praise, but didn't receive it.

"You should have called me first thing Naruto. But at least everything seems fine." Kakashi-sensei said with a smile.

"Now get some rest Sakura and I expect to see you here still later this after noon. You are not in any condition to be up and about. Feel better Sakura." Kakashi-sensei then left the room pulling the struggling Naruto out with him.

Sakura sat there for a moment; she was still trying to take in everything that had happened.

"Well I guess it was my head ach that knocked me out. But I don't understand; that was definitely not a normal head ach." Sakura said to herself.

She then lightly rubbed her forehead, and laid back down. She wasn't really sleepy so she took the time to look around the room. She was in one of the hospital rooms, with a couple other beds. But she was the only one occupying the room. Then she looked at her bed side stand and saw a bunch of flowers with a letter from Lee. She was happy that he cared about her well being, but she couldn't stop thinking about the head ach that she had. It was too weird to have two really had head aches on the same day. Sakura then laid there and pondered for a while till she soon dozed off.

* * *

Next Day

The next day Sakura awoke from her room, feeling much better. The day before she was released early and was sent home and was told to go right to bed. So once again she gathered her things and headed out the door. But when she got out into the street she didn't know really what to do. Kakashi-sensei never told them where to meet. So she decided to head for the bridge again. But when she arrived she was surprised to see Naruto standing there waiting for her with a big smile. Sakura walked over to Naruto, exchanging the same big smile.

"Well I thought that since I was late yesterday that I will try to get here extra early today." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head; still wearing his big smile.

"Thanks Naruto, but where is sensei? Did he tell you what he wanted us to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Well he did tell me to tell you to take an easy today…. And to hang out with you… incase you get that bad head ach again…So... maybe…. we can go…. and get lunch later today…. or something" Naruto said while he kicked the dirt with his shoe.

Sakura could tell that he was being genuine and was a little nervous. So she accepted as long as he wasn't going to be too annoying.

The two then walked for a little while along the river. Sakura was explaining a complicated jutus, while Naruto was trying to understand. As they were walking they soon came across Ino, Skikamaru, and Choji.

"Well hello there Big Forehead. I heard that you took a doozy there yesterday." Ino said with a laugh.

"But are you…well…ok? At least." Ino said with a more sympathetic tone.

"Yes thank you." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura was touch that Ino still cared about her a little.

"So like what happened Sakura?" Skikamaru asked in his usual whatever manner.

"Oh I just got a really bad head ach that's all. No need to worry." Sakura said with the biggest fakest smile. But the expression that she gave on the out side was totally different than the way she felt inside.

In truth Sakura wasn't lying about the head ach. She did have a really bad head ach. But she was worried about it. Her inner self was screaming at her to tell her friends the truth. That she was really worried about herself. What she wanted was to have someone worry about her, and care for her. But she knew that she had to be strong, and to be stronger she would have to rely on herself.

During the next couple of days Sakura's head aches were becoming more frequent, but she hadn't had any that were really bad and painful. Every time she got one of her head aches she could hear different voices in her head. Also the surroundings sounds were magnified, so she could her a leave fall from deep with the woods around her village. It was beginning to be too much for her and she didn't know what to do.

Then one Saturday after noon her mom wanted her to clean out their attic, since she didn't have missions to do or training. Sakura having no choice climbed the steep folding stairs up to her family's attic and started to organized the boxes. Sakura was always a very neat person. Her bed room was always in tip top shape. So Sakura got right to work.

"Well I should first look through all the boxes to see if anything needs to be thrown away. Then I will organize and stack things in order. That will make it a little easier to find stuff up here." Sakura said to herself.

So she open up some boxes and started looking through the stuff. She was bout half way done when she stumbled across a box that was her grandmothers. As she looked at the box she started to remember her grandmother. Sakura had one interesting grandma. Her grandmother used to be the fortune teller in the village, but as Sakura thought that through again she realized that her grandmother wasn't that good of a fortune tell. But she remembered how she used to love to go over to her shop in the after noon, and smell all the exotic perfumes that her grandma had. She loved her grandma very much and was devastated when she passed away. But she still loved to remember how her grandma was a lot like her and was a very stubborn woman.

Sakura sat there for a little while longer thinking about her grandma till she decided to open the box and see what was inside. As she opened the box it released a cloud of perfume that filled Sakura's nose, and made her eyes water from the amount of perfume that she inhaled. Once she was able to focus again she started to look through the box. Inside were old perfume bottles, some old cloths, some fortune telling stuff that Sakura couldn't identify, and a letter that was addressed to her.

To Be Continued...

Wow dont you love cliff hangers!


End file.
